Sádico Apareamiento
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: Akamaru; un perro. Un punto de vista. Sexo. Mucho Sexo. Pero, ¿sabe él realmente lo qué es aquél "cruel" acto que hace que la peliazul no pare de gritar todas las noches desde su llegada al recinto Uzumaki?  NaruHina  Lime y Lenguaje Soez


**Disclaimer: Ni el buen Akamaru, ni el sexy Naruto, ni Hinata son de mi propiedad, como sabrán le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

_Advertencias: Lime y Lenguaje soez._

Konnichipuu! :D

¿Qué tal están? Supongo que muy bien, ¿cierto? Bueno, este fic es una adaptación de otro fic que tengo, así que pues, si ven esta por algún otro lado, pues ya saben que también es mía nada más que con otros personajes.

En fin disfruten mucho la lectura n.n y de antemano gracias por leer :P

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

° -Sádico Apareamiento-°

Y una y otra vez se repetía la misma historia desde mi llegada al recinto Uzumaki.

_**°Flashback°**_

—Ne, ne, Hinata. ¿Quieres decirme que hace Akamaru aquí? —soltó el rubio escandaloso en cuanto me vio echado bajo los pies de la amiga de mi dueño.

—Etto, verás es que Ki-Kiba-kun está en el hospital, y no hay nadie que se encargue de él.

—¿Qué hay de su clan?-dattebayo.

—No pueden, Tsume-sama es-está de misión desde hace una semana y no ha regresado, y Hana-chan se encuentra muy ocupada en la ve-veterinaria como para atender a uno más—le contestó la dulce humana mientras me hacia cariñitos con sus níveas manos.

—Hinata…— suspiró el humano haciendo un extraño mohín con su hocico.

—Vamos Naruto-kun, Kiba es amigo nuestro— le dice y tras decirlo me mira fijamente —Además Akamaru es un buen perro—concluye.

—Pero, pero y ¿qué me dices de Shino? El también es amigo de Kiba…

La hembra carraspeó un poco. —Por favor cariño, tú sabes que lo único que cuida Shino son sus insectos. No puede ser tan difícil, dale u-una oportunidad —pidió ella levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia él.

—Y se la doy…Akamaru también es amigo nuestro, pero es un perro. Hay que alimentarlo, bañarlo, sacarlo a pasear, batallar y recoger con las idas al baño, y muchas otras cosas más-ttebayo. — dijo mientras unas lagrimitas le escurrían de los ojos.

—Pues son las mismas cosas que tú haces diariamente. Quizás la única que no haces diariamente es bañarte…— me defendió la hembra con una sonrisa— además me tienes a mí y yo te ayudaré. — concluyó al tiempo en que lo abrazaba por detrás, y al instante él se calmó y asintió.

—De acuerdo, está bien linda. — articuló, después levantó su dedo índice y apuntándome me dijo. —Tu ganas Akamaru…¡Por esta vez-ttebayo!

_**°Fin del Flashback°**_

Pero quién terminó perdiendo fui yo…

Ahí estaba ese molesto y continuo golpeteo. Nuevamente tenía que resistir al igual que ella aquella tortura que nunca antes había visto ni en nuestras más horribles misiones.

Curioso y preocupado, esperaba siempre detrás de la puerta donde yacía el chico zorro y esa agradable humana con aroma a frutas, esperaba sólo en caso de que gritara mi nombre en busca de ayuda, sin embargo eso nunca sucedía.

— ¡Naruto!..¡Naruto!...¡Naruto!

Eso era lo único que salía de su rosado hocico y muchos otros sonido similares a los que yo hago cuando no logro sacarme una pulga de mi pelaje, pero aún así, yo siempre me echaba allí tras la puerta, sólo por si acaso ese día si necesitaba de mi.

Con mis patas delanteras en mis orejas trataba inútilmente de apaciguar los golpes que le imprimía el joven a la dulce hembra. En toda mi vida al lado de ella jamás me imaginé que llegase el día en que dejara de tartamudear, pues decía una y otra vez el mismo nombre sin que se le trabara la lengua. Y cuando a mí se me escapaba algún aullido, él me gritaba que saliera de la casa, cosa que me ponía más nervioso puesto que tendría que dejarla a su completa merced, y aunque realmente nunca lo había visto, podía jurar que no era nada bueno, pues siempre había gritos que provenían de ella.

En una ocasión, en la premura por torturarla, el despistado humano dejó la puerta entreabierta, escuché como se caían algunas cosas, aproveché la ocasión y fui rápidamente a investigar. Con la punta de mi nariz empujé un poco más la puerta, de manera que entrara sólo mi cabeza y me quedé muy quitecito, asomando solamente mi blanco copete, y en ese momento perdí todo respeto por aquél sujeto que se hacía llamar amigo nuestro…

Valiéndose de sus garras le destrozó esa mantita de color púrpura que le cubría sus raras tetitas, todas las hembras que conocía tenían seis de esas, pero ella sólo tenía dos, pobre humana…Pese a ello creo que seguían cumpliendo con la misma función, y aunque no habían cachorros cerca, debió de saber que él estaba hambriento y dejó que se alimentara de ella por un largo rato, de seguro era porque no le salía mucha leche, así que el desesperado zorro las mordía y jalaba en busca de más líquido.

Yo ya sabía que era una persona impulsiva, pero la mujer no se merecía ese trato, no después de que ella se había encargado de calmar su feroz apetito.

Al cabo de un rato, me pareció que a la hembra también le entró hambre, el escandaloso sacó un bocadillo de entre su pantalón, que comenzó a lamer, puedo decir que era una especie de…¿paleta? No viéndola mejor, parecía una salchicha. Sí estoy seguro que era una salchicha. Por lo visto a la chica le gustaban mucho, pues al instante se la llevo a la boca. A decir verdad, se veía grande y deliciosa, comencé a salivar pues hasta a mí se me antojó.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Aguarda Hinata, no sigas! —se quejó él, jalando a la hembra de sus largos y azulados cabellos.

Sin duda alguna, al día siguiente le pediría una de esas para el almuerzo, porque la mejor parte era que estaba rellena de algún tipo queso blanco, lo supe debido a que a la chica se le escurrió alrededor de la boca y parte de la cara. Al verla me dio lastima, ¿cómo era posible de que no supiera comer bien? Al parecer eso también enfureció al amigo de mi dueño.

—¡Hinata no debiste-dattebayo!— le dijo apartándola por completo de él.

—Pe-pero yo creí que…

—¡No! Quería que termináramos juntos. ¡Pagarás por esto! — gruñó él mientras le abría las piernas abruptamente.

De un tirón le quitó aquello que protegía su intimidad. Ella gritó involuntariamente por el cambio de actitud hacia su persona.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! — le gritó la hembra temiendo por lo venidero.

Él pareció no haberla escuchado, con sus masculinas manos la tomó de sus pequeñas muñecas y la apegó completamente a la cabecera de donde duermen los humanos. La hembra forcejeó tratándose de liberar, pero el que olía a sapo era más fuerte y brutal.

—Tú sabes muy bien lo que hago, así que no me lo preguntes, sí ya lo sabes.

—¡Espera, Na-Naruto-kun por favor! — le imploró ella.

—¡No! Lo lamento lindura, pero ya me has hecho esperar mucho.

Y entonces sin previo aviso comenzó a acribillarla entre las piernas con la salchicha.

—¡Ahh!

Gruñí por lo bajo cuando ella gritó, pude ver como sus ojos se dilataban e incluso podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, amenazando con salir de ella en cualquier momento. Se arqueó instantáneamente por la acción de aquél cruel humano, pensé en saltar hacia allá y rescatarla de ese maligno embutido y de su portador. Pero me quedé sin hacer nada, mi fidelidad siempre estaría con ellos, aún y cuando dudara de su horrible comportamiento, tenía que resistir junto con ella. Y a pesar de eso, la hembrita seguía gritando su nombre en vez del mío.

—¡Oh! ¡Naruto!

No la entendía, no la entendía…¿Por qué seguía implorando más, si la estaba destrozando? Pude ver que ya hasta le había dejado un pequeño hueco de tanto meterle esa cosa. Y si antes mi amo se había enojado porque ella derramó en queso, estoy seguro que ahora estaría dispuesto a matar de tanto queso desperdiciado.

Pasaron los minutos, mi señor cambiaba de posición de posición de vez en cuando, después a otra y así sucesivamente hasta que una de ellas llamó mi atención.

"_Hey, eso se parece a lo que hacemos la french poodle de la esquina y yo"_

—¡Ah! ¡Hinata!

—¡Naruto!

Aquellos berridos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Pronto en el aire, descubrí un extraño olor, que provenía de sus rabos.

"_Un momento, eso también huele a la pipí blanca que sale de nosotros cuando queremos cachorros" _

De pronto, un sonido nos hizo sobresaltar. —¡Argh! — gruñó él cuando el timbre la casa sonó. Trató de levantarse con cierto pesar, pero la mujer lo jaló nuevamente hacia ella.

—No atiendas, quédate conmigo.

El joven sonrió ampliamente dejando ver unos dientes como los míos, sólo que los suyos eran un "poco" más blancos.

Y tras esa acción comenzaron a juntar sus hocicos, creo que le decían algo así como "beso". Afiné mi oído, el joven que aguardaba en la puerta de la casa grito:

—¡Servicios de la Florería Yamanaka, traemos su entrega!

Rápida y delicadamente se separaron por el suave empuje de la dama.

—¡Itae! ¡Mujer eso dolió-ttebayo! — masculló el humano en el piso al tiempo en que se sobaba la cabeza, revolviendo más sus cabellos.

—Son las muestras de arreglos florales para que escojamos el que usaremos en nuestra boda— dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se envolvía con una sábana.

—Oe, Hinata-chan espera— dijo el hombre abrazándola por detrás, por ende deteniendo su paso. —No te dejaré salir así, tengo miedo de que ya no regreses.

La humana se giró para encararlo y le dio una cachetada en su mejilla derecha, dejándosela más roja.

—¡Naruto! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa cuando falta una semana para casarnos? Si lo hubiera querido me hubiese ido desde hace mucho. — le espetó sin titubear y tratándose de zafar indignada por su comentario, sin embargo él se mantuvo firme, al igual que su agarre.

—Lo sé Hinata-chan. Gomen. Yo no lo he dicho por ti…Lo digo por todos los hombres que están allá afuera esperando un descuido mío y así apartarte de mí antes del casamiento—le susurró al oído.

La joven comenzó a reír sonoramente. —¿Pero qué cosas dices? Sólo es…Debe de ser Ino-chan.

Cuando escuché el nombre de la chica flor, me impacienté, quizás podría ir con ella y contarle todo, estoy seguro que aquella humana sí la ayudaría a escapar de los tormentos de esa criatura que se parecía tanto a ella.

El chico se aproximó hacia la ventana y jaló un poco la cortina para ver a las afueras.

—Lastima cariño, no es Ino, ha venido…un chico —se ríe antes de seguir—ni siquiera ha venido Shikamaru a entregarlas—vuelve a reír—quizás ellos también deben de estar muy ocupados con eso de su bebé-dattebayo— concluye con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

—¿Nani? ¡No te creo, Ino-chan me dijo que vendría ella misma a entregarlos! — le contestó poniendo una cara similar a cuando me regaña la mamá de mi dueño. Me dio un escalofrío de tan sólo pensarlo.

—¡Tranquila Hinata, por Kami, tú cambio de humor! Nunca te habías comportado así, pareces embarazada…

Percibí como ella se tensó al escucharlo, pero después se compuso y rió tímidamente.

—En ese caso, yo iré a abrir. Regresa a la cama y continúa pensando en mí. Aún no he terminado contigo…

Asintió y regresó a la cama. Por su parte, él abrió completamente la puerta y me miró. —¡Hey Akamaru! — me dijo muy sonriente, con una de sus manos me revuelve mi copete.

Sin duda era todo un animal, gente como él, dan mala reputación a los perros. Gruño por lo bajo. Veo como se va dirigiendo hacia las escaleras y va sin su habitual taparrabo con su cosita moviéndose al aire libre. Pierdo un poco el control al recordarlo minutos antes.

"_Maldito, como se atreve a hablarme, como si no hubiese pasado nada allá dentro"_

Se agacha para recoger su pantalón que estaba en el piso, tengo que morderme la lengua para contenerme, pues yo sólo quería clavarle una jodida mordida en su lampiña cola y de esta manera vengar a la mujercita que estaba hace poco gimiendo y gritando por culpa de él. Después de recogerlo se pone el pantalón dando pequeños brincos y baja a toda velocidad para recibir el pedido. Pronto lo escucho conversar con el joven que traía los arreglos florales y es ahí donde aprovecho para ir con ella.

Con la cola entre mis patas entro a la gran habitación, ropas por todos lados, cosas tiradas, y ese olor inundando el recinto. Me doy cuenta que sale del baño, cabizbaja. Se dirigió hacia la cama y se sienta al borde de ésta y de la nada, comenzó a llorar posando una mano sobre su níveo vientre. Quizás estaba llorando porque el rubio baka la iba a seguir lastimando a su regreso. Me acerco lo suficiente mientras se recuesta en la orilla de la cama. Chillo un par de veces y ella nota mi preocupación. Solloza un par de veces.

—A-Akamaru— me dice tiernamente extendiendo su frágil brazo hacia mí y a pesar de estar llorando sonríe. —Realmente no sé que me sucede…

Sigo que comprender bien, así que con mi hocico le frotó el estómago para ayudarle a calmar el dolor infringido por el egoísta de mi amo, y al parecer funciona pues me dedica otra sonrisa. —¿Tú crees que ya esté em-embarazada? — Oigo pasos en las escaleras y sé que él regresarán a su antiguo labor.

—Será mejor que salgas perrito, necesitamos un tiempo a solas, porque si tendremos un bebé, papá y mamá merecen aprovechar el tiempo antes de que ya no podamos— concluye sonriendo ampliamente.

Su tono me tranquiliza y es sólo así que me animo a salir. Receloso me quedo tras el umbral de la puerta y observo como el chico termina de subir las escaleras. Cuando me ve allí sentado se acerca a mí, y me vuelve a revolver mi copete.

— No digas nada-dattebayo, ¿de acuerdo amiguito? —me dice guiñando un ojo. Yo me le quedo viendo fijamente al notar que después de decirme eso comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón para quitárselo, cuando lo hace, me ataca de nuevo ese olor…

Pronto comprendí todo gracias a que uní todo lo anterior. ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo pude ser tan cabeza de gato? ¡El escandaloso y mi compañera de equipo se estaban apareando! Cosa que me enfurece más pues yo nunca lastimé a mi frech poodle.

Le ladro sonoramente y él sólo le limita a sonreír mientras me cierra la puerta.

¿Pero quién fue el desdichado, qué se le ocurrió decir que el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre y que por ello les debemos fidelidad y lealtad?

En este preciso instante, quería romper ese vínculo, pero para mi mala suerte, no pude. Lástima que sea tan fiel. Lástima que no puedo hablar. Porque si lo hiciera…

En primera, le diría lo bruto y malo que es para aparearse. En segunda, le diría unos cuantos consejos y posturas indoloras que usamos siempre la french y yo. Y en tercera lo denunciaría con los Anbus por torturarla y hacerla gritar todas las noches desde que me vine con ellos.

Sí, que bueno que no hablo. Porque claro, eso incluiría a Hiashi-sama, Neji y a casi toda Konoha.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ujúúúú! Listo! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Jajaja lo sé, muy bizarro, ¿cierto?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ah! Y antes de irme déjenme aclarar algo, porque ustedes dirán, ¿el enorme Akamaru con una french poodle? Pues sí, porque yo hablaba de la raza gigante jajaja pues no vayan a pensar en la raza tacita de té eh! Jajaja

En fin, ya no los interrumpo más, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic NaruHina que hago, y pues, no olviden hacerme saber su opinión con un RW. Onegai! Sólo aprieta esta parte de abajo REVIEW THIS CHAPTER y escribe tu comentario.

Me despido no sin antes desearte un buen día, Un gran beso y una abrazo! Muuuaaa *.* Jaa-ne!


End file.
